Creepy Life
by Aliteru
Summary: Que pasa si un dia regresas a casa y tu familia esta asesinada y corres hasta un puente en donde una extraña criatura se ofrece a cuidarte. Mal summary pero no se arrepentiran
1. Chapter 1

Creepy Life

"Ya es normal para mi despertar entre la noche asustado y gritando recordando aquella noche como siempre me levanto y voy por un vaso de agua y ahí esta vestido siempre de traje y sin cara leyendo el periódico, slenderman."

-Como termine viviendo con el.-Dije en un susurro

-Go to Sleep-Dijo Jeff the killer

-Ah…..si tambien contigo.-Dije acto seguido le di una cachetada

-Eso me dolió idiota.-Dijo Jeff

-Es culpa tuya por querer asustarme y querer matarme.- Respondí

-Es mi naturaleza.-Dijo orgulloso Jeff mientras regresaba a su estado de ilusión y le salían parpados casi transparentes.

Como es que termine viviendo con un asesino y un ente sin rostro a si ya recordé fue hace medio año cuando asesinaron a mis padres y yo estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo con el asesino de ellos, Jeff, regrese a mi habitación y me recosté mientras recordaba aquella noche de hace medio año.

-Medio Año Atrás-

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando llegue a un bosque fuera de la ciudad y seguí caminando a estas alturas no me importaba lo que me pasara mi familia estaba muerta había sido asesinada, había escuchado sobre un puente en donde exactamente a las 3 de la madrugada la corriente de aire era tan fuerte que no se escucharía si te tirabas del puente mire mi reloj marcaba las 2:59 a.m seguí caminando hasta llegar al puente mi reloj empezo a fallar y las luces led empezaron a fallar y el reloj empezo a calentarse fue entonces que me lo quite y lo tire al suelo, tenia la sensación de que alguien me vigilaba mire a ambos lados del puente y ahí fue cuando lo vi sin rostro y vestido de traje: Slenderman.

-Quien eres?-

No recibí respuesta alguna.

-Quien eres?-Volví a preguntar sin obtener algún cambio

-Vienes a hacerme daño?-

Vi como lentamente levantaba la mano y la movía de un lado a otro en señal de 'No'

-Que quieres conmigo?-

Q…

Que?

Qu….qu..

Que dices?

Qui…i….

Quiero….c..c..

Quieres que?

Quiero….cuidarte

Que?

En ese momento sentí como se me helaba la sangre queria cuidarme, esa "persona" queria cuidarme, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en frente de mi saco un tentáculo y me agarro de la cintura y me cargo hasta estar cara a cara tomo una piedra y se corto la mano con otro de sus tentáculos me abrió la boca coloco su mano encima de mí y dejo caer su sangre en mi boca sabia dulce como mermelada de uva, recorrió mi garganta y empezo a arder todo lo que tocaba ardía como los mil infiernos, mi cuerpo empezo a sentirse caliente y el dolor era insoportable empecé a gritar de dolor, después de 10 minutos de agonizante dolor ya no se sintió nada.

-Puedes escucharme mejor?-Dijo aquel extraño sujeto

-…-

-¡Puedes escucharme!-Dijo notable mente enojado

-S. puedo.- Dije tartamudeando

-Bien, déjame presentarme mi nombre es slenderman y a partir de hoy estarás bajo mi cuidado.- Dijo calmado slenderman

-Eh…porque lo hiciste porque me diste de tu sangre?- Pregunte incorporándome

-Porque si no lo hacía no podrías oírme y verme tal como soy además ese asesino te hubiera hecho daño.- Dijo señalando hacia un arbusto y aventando una piedra

-Maldito pendejo slenderman eso me dolió!.- Dijo Jeff saliendo del arbusto

-Quien es el slender?-Pregunte

-El es Jeff the killer, el asesino misterioso y el asesino de tus padres.- Dijo con mucha naturalidad slender

-Basta de presentaciones ahora Go to Sleep.- Dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia mi intentando matarme

Estaba esperando el golpe definitivo pero no llego hay estaba Jeff con el cuchillo encima de mí y queriendo bajarlo pero no podía como si algo lo detuviera.

-No puedes matarlo Jeff ahora esta bajo mi cuidado.- Dijo slender

-Ahora veras que si puedo.- Dijo intentando bajar el cuchillo hacia mi cabeza

-Esta bien me rindo.- Dijo mientras bajaba su cuchillo y lo guardaba en su polero blanco

-Bueno ahora vamos a dormir a tu casa.- Dijo slender

-Eh si sobre eso mi casa se quemo gracias al desgraciado de aquí.- Dije señalando a Jeff

-Bueno ya nos las arreglaremos.- Dijo slender con dirección al bosque

-Día presente-

Sonó el despertador para el ultimo día de clases, me vestí con mi pantalon de mezclilla y mis zapatillas negras, me puse mi camisa roja y negra de botones y salí de mi cuarto como siempre en la puerta estaba Jeff intentando espantarme, como de costumbre le metí una cachetada, me dirigí al pórtico en donde estaba mi automóvil me subí, conecte mi ipod y le di reproducir comenzó a sonar the sharpest lives de My chemical romance, puse en marcha el coche y abrí la guantera, presione el botón para abrir la puerta y salí.

Mi camino al ultimo día del instituto fue muy corto ya que no venia poniendo atención al camino solo seguía pensando en aquella noche, llegue y estacione baje del auto desconectando mi ipod que ya estaba al 100% me dirigía a clases las cuales transcurrieron normal excepto por una noticia que nos impacto a todos, uno de nuestros compañeros fue asesinado por el misterioso asesino y fue encontrado con una sonrisa cortada y los parpados quemados, en esos momentos solo podía pensar en una persona Jeff lo volvió a hacer. Sonó el timbre de salida y me fui directamente a mi auto, subí y conecte mi ipod reproduje la primer canción que encontré ya cuando el dubstep inundo mi carro encendí este y me dirigí a mi casa abrí la guantera para poder abrir el portón hay espacio para dos carros pero solo meto uno ya que no tengo necesidad de otro subí las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina, abrí la puerta y estaba Jeff esperándome en su forma "normal" le metí una cachetada y este solo se sobo por el golpe y regreso a su forma de ilusión.

-Donde esta Slender?- Le pregunte a Jeff

-Ya sabes donde esta no sale de ahí al menos para dormir.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá a ver televisión

-Hola slender ya regrese.-Dije mientras me seria un vaso de agua

-Hola matt como estuvo tu día.-Dijo mientras cocinaba y volteaba a verme mientras sus tentáculos se encargaban de la cena y tenia puesto un mantel que decía "besa al cocinero".

-Estuvo bien slender fue muy normal y tranquilo, que cocinas?- Pregunte mientras me asomaba a ver que es lo que cocinaba

-Una pasta no se cual sea pero es pasta.- Dijo mientras sacaba tomates de el refrigerador sin descuidar sus tentáculos que seguían cocinando

-Bueno iré a mi cuarto a dormir cuando este me hablas.- Dije saliendo de la cocina

-Ya casi esta en 5 minutos así que no te tardes.-

-Esta bien solo serán 5 minutos.- Dije mientras subía las escaleras

Al subir las escaleras el pasillo se dividía en dos partes a la derecha 3 cuartos y a la izquierda 3 el mio era el 2 a la derecha entre y me acosté en mi cama a los minutos me quede dormido tuve el sueño mas raro del mundo estaba flotando en un espacio vacío negro.

_**Donde estoy**_

_**Quien esta ahí**_

_**Hay alguien que me ayude**_

_**No te preocupes estarás bien**_

_**Quien dijo eso **_

_**Hola **_

_**Ayuda**_

Desperte mire mi reloj dos horas después, salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina baje las escaleras y vi a slender sirviendo dos platos de pasta a pesar de que me dijo que estaría en 5 minutos tardo dos horas me senté y aun lado mio se sentó Jeff nos sirvió un plato hondo a cada uno repleto de pasta.

-Y como se llama esta pasta chef?- Le pregunte a slender ya que siempre le gusta ponerle nombre a lo que cocina

-Se llama "Creepypasta".-Dijo slender

-Porque se llama así?- Pregunto Jeff

-Bueno matt siempre nos ha dicho que existen historias sobre nosotros llamados Creepypastas, y como es una pasta y somos nosotros le puse Creepypasta.- Dijo slender mientras se sentaba y leía el periódico.

-Que original.- Dijo Jeff mientras se introducia un tenedor lleno de pasta a la boca

-Bueno mejor empiezo a comer antes de que se enfrié.- Dije mientras comía un poco de la "Creepypasta"

Terminamos de comer y Jeff y yo nos fuimos al sillón a ver televisión mientras Jeff cambiaba de canal buscando alguna película de miedo o gore me puse a pensar en cuando mis padres aun vivían éramos felices hablábamos a la hora de la comida y reíamos veíamos películas toda la noche hasta la madrugada, pero la voz de Jeff me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Oye!.- Me grito Jeff

-Que paso?- Pregunte

-Es la tercera vez que te pido que me pases el refrescó.- Dijo mientras me señalaba la soda al otro lado del sofá.

-A si claro ten.- Dije mientras le pasaba el refresco

-No encuentro una película gore.-Dijo mientras recargaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Pon el canal 64 siempre ponen películas gore a esta hora.-

Jeff cambio al canal 64 y empezo la película más sangrienta que e visto. En ese momento entro slender sin su saco y corbata con la camisa desfajada y los dos primeros botones desabrochados.

-Que están viendo?- Pregunto slender

-Una película.- Respondió Jeff sin mirar a slender

-Es gore.- Pregunto el hombre sin cara

-Si.- Respondí mientras buscaba mi celular

-Que tanto?-Pregunto slender

-Es como piraña y SAW juntas.-Dijo Jeff

-Entonces mejor voy a la cocina a leer un libro.-Dijo slender mientras salía de la sala y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Como carajos lees?-Pregunto Jeff

-Eso no te importa.-Dijo slender algo cortante

-Quien diría que un monstruo que mata personas no le gusta el gore.-Dije algo sarcástico

Después de la película Jeff y yo nos quedamos solo en la sala, yo estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos mientras Jeff jugaba con su cuchillo. Cerré mis ojos por un momento y cuando los abrí estaba flotando en un espacio oscuro.

_**Dónde estoy?**_

_**Hace tiempo que te estoy buscando.-Dijo una voz a lo lejos**_

_**Quien eres?**_

_Ahora que te encontré no me alejare de ti nunca más._

No tenia idea de lo que ocurría, no entendía lo que me queria decir aquella voz pero por alguna razón le creí y me sentí cómodo con su voz algo inusual en mi.

-Matt…MATT!-Dijo Jeff agitándome de un lado a otro.

-Eh….que pasa Jeff?-pregunte

-Como que, que pasa?, llevo mas de diez minutos intentando llamar tu atención que pasa?-Pregunto Jeff

-No es nada solo que estoy un poco cansado.-Dije mientras me recostaba en el sillón.

-Tienes razón, mejor voy a dormir.-Dijo Jeff mientras se levantaba.

-Como carajos duermes si no tienes parpados?-Pregunte tratando de irritar a Jeff

-Ya te eh dicho un millón de veces que con un puto antifaz!-Grito Jeff mientras subía escaleras

-Lo sé solo que me gusta cabrearte.-Dijo con un tono divertido

-PENDEJO!-Grito Jeff mientras cerraba su puerta.

-Y pensar que es un asesino se enoja por algo insignificante.-Dije aburrido

Me recosté en el sillón mientras me quedaba dormido, aunque, no podía dormir debido a que tenia la sensación de que algo pasaría pero no le di importancia y me levante al sillón para dirigirme a mi cuarto.

-Slender ya me voy a dormir.-Dije mientras me despedía de slender.

-Duerme bien mañana debes ir a recoger unos papeles a tu instituto para poder inscribirte otra vez.-Dijo mientras tomaba de su café

-Si lo sé bueno me voy.-Dije mientras subía a mi cuarto y me recostaba en la cama.

Me recosté mirando al techo pensando en aquella voz tan cálida, pasaron dos horas y todavía no lograba dormir fue entonces que me levante y salí por la ventana a dar una vuela camine tres cuadras hasta llegar a un parque me recosté debajo de un árbol y quede dormido. Después de unas horas que parecieron minutos desperte mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya era tarde.

-Mierda, 7:30 mejor voy a la escuela.-Dije mientras me dirigía a mi casa para irme en el carro.

Llegue a mi casa abrí la puerta y entre por las llaves slender estaba ocupado haciendo el desayuno y Jeff escuchando música con mi antiguo Mp3 que ni notaron mi presencia, agarre las llaves del carro y como viento abrí la puerta del garaje y subí al carro conecte mi ipod y comenzó a sonar Have A Nice Day de Bon Jovi. Deje que la canción inundara mi carro y salí en dirección al instituto.

_Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?__  
__Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?__  
__Mama, can you hear me, try to understand.__  
__Innocence is the difference between a boy and a man.__  
__My daddy lived the lie, its just the price that he paid__  
__Sacrificed his life, just slave it away_

_**No te vayas quedate conmigo.**_

"Eh?...que fue eso."

_Take a look around you, look it's what he sees__  
__We're living in a broken home of hopes and dreams__  
__Let me be the first to shake ya helping hand__  
__Everybody, pray enough to take a stand__  
__I knocked on every door, on every dead end street__  
__Looking for forgiveness__  
__What's left to believe?_

_**Protégeme como antes.**_

"Porque justo ahora escucho esa voz."

_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto__  
__It gets me through the night__  
__I ain't gonna do what I don't want to__  
__I'm gonna live my life__  
__Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice__  
__Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly__  
__The world gets in my face__  
__I say, Have A Nice Day__  
__Have A Nice Day_

_**No me abandones. **_

"Que tratas de decirme."

Llegue al instituto con un dolor de cabeza terrible, estacione mi carro y desconecte mi ipod y baje del carro me dirija a toda velocidad a la dirección a recoger todo el papeleo pero sin darme cuenta tropecé con una chica de ojos naranjas como el atardecer y el pelo castaño y lacio con lentes que le daban un toque de inocencia.

-Perdón estas bien?, No estás herida?.-Pregunte mientras estiraba mi mano para ayudar a levantarla.

-Eh….s. estoy bien…g….gracias.-Dijo mientras tomaba tímidamente mi mano.

-No estás lastimada ni nada.-Pregunte

-Eh…no ya estoy bien.-Dijo con un leve color carmín en las mejillas

-Perdón no me fijaba por donde iba.-Dije

-No…es mi culpa estaba distraída, bueno me tengo que ir adiós.-Dijo mientras prácticamente corría por el pasillo.

-Que paso?-Dije mientras me rascaba la nuca

Entre de mala gana a la dirección y recogí mi papelería, después de una charla larga con el director sobre mejorar mis notas y comportarme mejor para el siguiente ciclo escolar salí de la dirección y me dirigí al carro no sin antes encontrarme con aquella persona, a la que molestaban y tenían acorralada contra la pared.

"_Vamos sabes que quieres ayudarla."_

"Eh…quien dijo eso?"

"_Tú sabes quién lo dijo."_

Delante de mí estaba una persona parecida a mí con la ropa rasgada y sangre corriendo por sus nudillos.

-Vamos linda a un lugar mas privado.-Dijo uno de los atacantes

-Eh…no…y..yo no...déjenme.-Dijo mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su mejilla

-Vamos no seas timi…-

Antes de que este pudiera terminar la frase ya tenía mi puño en su rostro y este en el suelo el otro solo le limito a verme sorprendido y asustado al tiempo en que solo tenia una mirada furiosa, sin darme cuenta el otro tambien estaba tendido en el suelo, mientras la chica estaba recargada en la pared sollozando.

-Estas bien?-Le pregunte

-Eh…..s…si….estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme.-Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-No te preocupes no creo que te molesten otra vez, por cierto mi nombre es Matt.-Dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

-Mi nombre es Akane, mucho gusto.

-Que lindo nombre Akane.-

-Eh…ah…gracias.-Dijo con un leve color carmesí en su rostro.

-Dime ya regresabas a casa o te quedaras?-Pregunte

-Eh…yo regresaba a casa.-

-Entonces quieres que te lleve?-Pregunte

-Si no es mucha molestia.-Dijo nerviosa

-No es ninguna molestia ven vamos a casa.-Dije mientras nos dirigíamos a casa

El camino a su casa fue silencioso hasta que se me ocurrió preguntarle donde vive al parecer somos vecinos estacione el coche en frente de mi casa y bajamos los dos nos despedimos y entre a casa.

-Oh matt donde estabas no bajaste a desayunar estaba por mandar a Jeff a buscarte.-Dijo slender sin darme tiempo para contestar.

-Tranquilo, fui a la escuela desde temprano aquí esta mi papelería, apropósito y Jeff?-Pregunte mientras dejaba mis papeles en la mesa.

-Go To Sleep.-Dijo detrás de mi.

-No me jodas.-Dije mientras le metía un codazo en la cara.

-Porque siempre me pegas maldito bastardo!-Grito Jeff enojado.

-Porque siempre intentas matarme maldito imbécil!-Grite golpeando la mesa.

-No tienes porque gritarme.-Dijo escondiéndose detrás de slender.

-Jeff…No me jodas porque te escondes atrás de slender!-Grite

-Porque eres malo conmigo.-Dijo con una lagrima en los ojos

-Me estas jodiendo verdad.-Dije mientras me tapaba los ojos.

-Si.-Dijo Jeff con su enorme sonrisa permanente.

"Toc, Toc, Toc"

-Oye matt llaman a la puerta.-Dijo slender mientras cocinaba la cena.

-Si ya voy a ver quién es.-Dije mientras salía de la cocina.

-Cuidado no vaya a ser un asesino.-Dijo Jeff

-Porque tú seas uno no significa que todos lo sean sabes Jeff.-Dije mientras me asomaba por la puerta.

-Que extraño no hay nadie.-Dije mientras me alejaba de la puerta

"Toc, Toc, Toc"

-Seguro que no hay nadie matt?-Pregunto slender

-Si estoy segu…-Dije mientras abría la puerta.

Delante de mi estaba una joven en el suelo en un charco de sangre con una herida en el brazo.

-Ayuda….m…..e-Dijo antes de desmallarse

-Quien es matt…..oh no podemos dejarla ahí rápido levántala Jeff ayúdale.-Dijo slender mientras buscaba el botiquín

-Matt llévala a uno de los cuartos vacios.-Dijo slender

-Si, que vamos a hacer cuando despierte?-Pregunte antes de llevármela

-Primero tendremos suerte si despierta ya que perdió sangre luego veremos que inventamos además yo tambien tengo mi modo de ilusión.-Dijo slender mientras guardaba el botiquín

-Bueno en todo caso me la llevo adiós.-Dije antes de salir de la cocina y subir escaleras

Ya arriba abrí la puerta y la deje en la cama dormida por alguna razón su cara me parecía conocida pero no sé de donde, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a mi cuarto me acosté en la cama y me quede observando el techo negro como la noche al poco tiempo me quede dormido.

Estaba flotando otra vez en aquel espacio oscuro.

_**Al fin te encontré**_

Y yo a ti.

_**Por fin podemos estar juntos de nuevo**_

No te vayas de nuevo.

_**No me separare de ti nunca más**_

Desperte de aquel sueño sudando me levante y me di una ducha salí del baño y me dirigí al cuarto donde estaba aquella joven, entre y ahí estaba dormida su rostro reflejaba paz y tranquilidad estar con ella me hacía sentir bien lo que no sentía desde que mi familia murió estar en un hogar, me senté a un lado de la cama en una silla que estaba ahí y me dispuse a leer un libro, pasaron las horas hasta que despertó finalmente estaba algo confundida y asustada.

-Tranquila….estas bien recuerdas algo de lo que te paso anoche?-Pregunte mientras intentaba calmarla.

-Anoche…-Dijo mientras empezaba a recordar

-Si anoche llegaste a mi casa con una herida en el brazo.-Dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Anoche algo me ataco y…..corrí lo mas rápido que pude pidiendo ayuda pero nadie….y entonces vi tu casa y toque.-Dijo mientras se abrazaba las piernas y hundía su cara en sus rodillas.

-Esta bien ya estas a salvo aquí.-Dije intentando consolarla.

-Tenía miedo.-Dijo mientras me abrazaba y lloraba

-Ya no te preocupes todo estará bien.-Dije mientras la abrazaba y consolaba.

-Pero es…que tenia miedo.- Decía mientras lloraba

-No te preocupes todo estará bien ahora.- Decía mientras trataba de calmarla.

-No me mientas sé que no es así.- Dijo mientras lloraba mas

-Calma no pasara nada.-Dije mientras abrazaba mas fuerte

Después de un rato se quedo dormida y yo me acosté con ella a pesar de que apenas la conozco me sentí bien junto a ella no me queria despegar me acosté junto a ella, después de una hora alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Ya voy.-Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama

-Slender te habla mas vale que vengas.-Dijo Jeff

-Esta bien ya voy.-Dije mientras salía de la habitación

-N…no…no te vayas….no me abandones.-Dijo aquella joven dormida en la cama.

Me acerque tímidamente a su oído y le susurre "No lo hare."

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina donde me encontré con un joven de no mas de 20 años sentado en el comedor tomando café y leyendo el periódico, vestía una camisa blanca de vestir con sus pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir, el cabello rubio y los ojos amarillo con naranja, dejo de lado el periódico y me miro a los ojos esa mirada ya la había sentido pero no podía identificarlo entonces se aclaro la garganta y hablo.

-Veo que todavía no me reconoces.-Dijo con una voz suave

-Slender?-Pregunte

-Así es matt esta es mi forma de ilusión.-Dijo slenderman

-Pero porque estás en tu forma de ilusión?-Pregunte

-Simple cuando ella despierte lo primero que de seguro tendrá será hambre como soy el único de ustedes que cocina tendré que verla cuando haga su almuerzo.-Dijo slender

-En pocas palabras mientras ella esté aquí mantendremos nuestra forma de ilusión.-Dijo Jeff

-Bueno en ese caso iré a ver si ya despertó.-Dije mientras me levantaba para dirigirme a la habitación.

Entre en la habitación lo mas silencioso que pude y lo primero que me recibió fue un golpe de la almohada, dirigí mi vista hacia la persona que aventó la almohada ahí estaba ella sentada tapada hasta la nariz asustada y temblorosa con su pelo castaño cubriéndole uno de sus ojos de color morado, me observo de pies a cabeza y corrió a abrazarme como si no me hubiera visto en meses o mas, le correspondí el abrazo y me senté con ella en la cama y le dije que conocería a unos "familiares" en la cocina y que si pudiera se diera una ducha antes de ir. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina donde les dije a slender y a Jeff que en unos momentos más bajaba y que estuvieran en su forma de ilusión, después de unos diez minutos bajo y se sentó en una silla junto a la mía y me abrazo del brazo.

-Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto Slender

-Me llamo Kira.

-Es un lindo nombre.-Dijo slender

-Gracias, cuáles son sus nombres.

-Mi nombre es Sebastián pero puedes llamarme slender.

-Mi nombre es Jeffrey pero me puedes decir Jeff.

-Mi nombre es Mathew pero me puedes decir matt.

-Ahora nos puedes decir que fue lo que te paso?-Pregunto slender

-…..

-Bueno supongo que no recuerdas nada verdad.-Dijo slender

-La verdad no.-Dijo agachando la cabeza

-Bueno, al menos sabemos dónde vives y tú nombre.-Dijo Jeff

-Como saben donde vivo?.-Pregunto Kira

-A bueno veras cuando llegaste estabas desangrada y desmayada como no sabíamos nada sobre ti optamos por abrir tu billetera y revisar.-Dijo slender

-Por cierto tu nombre no cuadra con el de tu identificación.-Dijo Jeff

-Eso es porque esa identificación es falsa lo único real en eso es mi dirección.-Dijo Kira.

Mientras observaba la conversación que sostenían los tres me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a la cocina, serví unos vasos con agua y los lleve a la mesa en donde slender y Jeff estaban sentados juntos en un rincón en posición fetal balbuceando cosas sin sentido alguno.

-Que fue lo que paso en mi corta ausencia?-Pregunte

-Voltea atrás.-Dijo Jeff

-Porque…-Dije mientras me volteaba y miraba a una enojada kira sentada "quemando" la mesa con los ojos.

-Que le hicieron.-Pregunte mientras me acercaba a slenderman.

-Solo le preguntamos su edad y al respondernos Jeff le dijo…-

-Que le dijo.-Pregunte nervioso

-Me dijo vieja y gorda.-Dijo Kira mientras se levantaba amenazadoramente

-Eh…..mejor vamos a caminar por ahí no crees Kira?-Pregunte mientras la agarraba del brazo para evitar que matara a Jeff nuevamente.

-Esta bien, pero solo porque tu vienes conmigo.-Dijo kira cambiando su actitud a sumisa.

-Slender acaso….-

-Asi es Jeff matt esta creciendo muy rápido.-Dijo mientras fingía llorar de alegría.

-No mames slender.-Dijo Jeff mientras se daba un manotazo en la frente.

Mientras caminábamos por la calle kira se veia asustada y temerosa como si fuera la primera vez que sale en mucho tiempo.

-Kira te encuentras bien.-Pregunte.

-La verdad no matt me siento intimidada pero no se de que.-

-No te preocupes no te pasara nada.-

-Pero y si algo pasa.-

-Yo te protegeré.-

-Matt…y..yo.-

-Dime.-

-Quiero quedarme a vivir contigo.-

-Tenemos que preguntar primero si no les incomoda.

-Tienes razón pero matt quiero ir a un lugar contigo.-

-Claro a donde quieres ir.-

-A un hotel del amor.

En ese momento me puse mas rojo que un tomate y creo que ella se dio cuenta porque no tardo en soltar una pequeña risa, a pesar de conocerla solo de unos días yo tambien queria ir a ese lugar con ella asi que caminamos hasta llegar a uno donde rentamos un cuarto solo para los dos.

-Kira estas segura de esto?

-Completamente segura.

Despues de esa frase empezo el frenesi de deseo carnal y algo mas, fueron horas? Dias? No recuerdo pero lo que si se es que no queriamos separarnos pero eventualmente lo hicimos y nos dirigimos a casa nuestra casa donde viviriamos junto a slender y jeff.

-Slender!-

-Que pasa matt?-Pregunto kira

-Cuanto tiempo estubimos fuera de casa?

-Dos dias.-

-Dos dias!-

-Si dos dias, que te pasa matt porque te preocupas?-

-La ultima vez que estuve fuera tanto tiempo y no hable a casa no quiero ni recordarlo.-

-Que tan malo puede ser?-

"Si supieras quienes son en realidad"

-Bueno en todo caso volvamos a casa.-

-Matt…si volvemos….me puedo quedar contigo?-

-Esta bien te quedaras pero primero lo discutiremos con los demas.-

Despues de pasar dos dias fuera de casa no tenia intencion de regresar a casa pero tenia que hacerlo si queria que kira se quedara, salimos del hotel y caminamos a casa lento y despacio el clima era agradable nublado y corria una fresca brisa ya casi llegabamos a la casa cuando.

-Matt! Oye matt por aquí.-¿?

-Hum…quien eres?-Pregunte

-Que malo eres conmigo despues de todo soy tu primo ben.-Dijo ben

-Es tu primo matt?-Pregunto kira

-Eh…..s..ssi es mi primo.-Dije nervioso

-Oye matt ella es tu novia?-Pregunto ben

-Ehm…..si oye ben puedo hablar contigo un minuto?-Pregunte

-Claro matt.-

Ben amigo de jeff y slender puede entrar a los aparatos electronicos o a internet por medio de su cerebro o no se nunca entendi esa parte afortunadamente estaba en frente de nosotros como si no tuviera mas problemas por no regresar a casa.

-Que mierda haces aquí ben?-

-Slender lleva dos dias buscandote llamo a todos los creepypastas para buscarte esta muy cabreado y desesperado hasta le dio uno de tus calcetines a smile dog.-Dijo ben

-No jodas tanto asi, bueno dime cuanto tiempo lleva smile dog buscandome?.-

-Bueno es por eso que estoy aquí smile dog no soporto el olos de tus calcetines y se desmallo deberias ponerte talco.-Dijo ben

-Bueno menos mal…un momento como sabias donde estabamos?-

-Facil como dejaste tu telefono prendido le dije a eyeless jack que me mandara adjunto a un mensaje de texto a tu celular despues de eso te encontre y Sali en el telefono publico de por alla.-Dijo ben señalando un telefono publico destruido.

-Bueno y dime que tan enojado esta slender?-

-Bueno digamos que zelgor tuvo una hija y esa hija fuera slender y estubiera en sus dias.-Dijo ben

-Entonces mejor voy a otro lugar.-Dije mientras me daba la vuelta para ir con kira.

-No es buena idea ya que slender bueno veras-

-Que?-

-Se llevo a kira hace unos momentos.-

-Y porque no dijiste nada?!-

Despues de la discusión con ben nos dirigimos a la casa en donde las creepypastas estaban reunidas como en navidad eyelles jack estaba con saly y ben se fue junto a jane y jeff, smile dog seguia inconsiente segui mi camino hasta la puerta en donde jeff me dijo.

-Sera mejor que te prepares mental mente maty.-

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames mat, jeffy.-Dije en tono burlon.

Entre a la casa en donde slenderman estaba riendo?! Camine hasta la cocina donde provenian las risas y encontre a slender hablando muy amigable con kira no notaron mi presencia gracias a que mi abuelo antes de morir me enseño a ocultar mi presencia para poder cazar. Observe la escena durante unos minutos hasta que kira volteo a verme.

-Oh matt cuanto tiempo llevas ahí ven sientate.-Dijo kira muy entusiasta

-Hola matt.-Dijo slender con una sonrisa tetrica

-Hola slender.-Dije nervioso

-Kira ya me conto lo que hicieron.-Dijo slender

"Aquí viene."-Pense

-Me siento tan feliz.-Dijo slender abrazandome

-Que?!-Quede en shock

-Me hubiera dicho matt y te hubiera explicado muchas cosas y dime cuando se casa? No mas bien usaron proteccion? Te dolio querida?-Pregunto slender a kira.

-Eh…n. teniamos planeado casarnos todavia.-Dijo kira con la cara mas roja que un tomate.

"Ahora se porque jeff me dijo que me preparara mentalmente."-Pense


	2. Karaoke

-Karaoke?-Dijo dudosa kira

-Porque un karaoke?-pregunto Jeff

-De donde saliste?-Pregunte

-Siempre estuve detrás de ti.-Dijo

-Bueno slender dinos porque un karaoke?-Pregunte

-Bueno siempre e querido ir a uno pero asi que supongo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta.-Dijo slender

-Supongo, por cierto quiero hablar con ustedes Jeff.-Dije

-Claro, que pasa?-Pregunto slender

-Es sobre kira quiero que se quede con nosotros.-Dije con determinación y confianza

-Claro matt por mi esta bien.-Dijo slender

-Nada mas que no se meta en mis asuntos.-Dijo Jeff

-Puedo preguntar porque repentina mente quieres que se quede, no la habrás embarazado verdad matt?-Dijo slender

-Eh….nno claro que no pero que preguntas son esas slender?!-Dije con un leve tono rojo en las mejillas.

-Bueno en todo caso nos vamos a festejar o no?-Pregunto Jeff

-Claro vámonos.-Dijo slender

Despues de eso salimos de casa junto a kira y nos subimos al auto, las demás Creepypastas se fueron cada quien a su "hogar", condujimos 30 minutos hasta el centro en donde se encontraba el karaoke salimos del auto y rentamos un "cubículo" donde esperábamos las bebidas y la comida mientras cantábamos.

-Que vas a cantar slender?-Pregunto kira.

-Creo que cantare I want your bite.-Dijo slender

-Ehm….slen.-Dije pero Jeff me tapo la boca para que no dijera nada

-Adelante slender canta.-Dijo Jeff sacando una videocámara.

Screw hello, you had me at sex  
Don't need no intro, let's skip to the bed  
From your head to your toes  
Legs up over your head  
From begs to moans  
We're both seeing red.

-Slender que estas haciendo?-Pregunte

Some believe in love on first sight  
But this is just lust on the first night  
If it turns into more than that's all right  
But right now I don't want your kiss...

I want your bite  
Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight

-Slender?-Pregunte kira

The way you're making me hot  
Don't stop you're hittin the spot  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight

Lost control, but not get mislead  
Don't ask for my phone  
Yeah we're just sex friends  
Who needs clothes  
when you're covered in men  
You never know  
The hand I will lend

Some believe in love on first sight  
But this is just lust on the first night  
If it turns into more than that's all right  
But right now I don't want your kiss...

-Para!.-Dije

I want your bite  
Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight

The way you're making me hot  
Don't stop you're hittin the spot  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight

Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight

The way you're making me hot  
Don't stop you're hittin the spot  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight

It's just a one night stand  
Maybe even just a five minute jam  
Yeah, I'm sure you'll rate your gram  
But your sex is all I'm interested in  
So please don't put me in your plans  
Just put me in your mouth  
Yeah put me in your hands  
You're not the one for me  
You're just the one for my pee pee

I want your bite  
Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight

The way you're making me hot  
Don't stop you're hittin the spot  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight

Oh, Oh baby just bite me.

I want your bite  
Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight

The way you're making me hot  
Don't stop you're hittin the spot  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight

Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight

The way you're making me hot  
Don't stop you're hittin the spot  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.-Se reia jeff

-De que te ries jeff?-Pregunte slentes

-Slender sabes que dice la canción?-Pregunto kira

-No.-Dijo slender mientras tomaba agua

"Eso explica muchas cosas."-Pense

-Bueno matt que vas a cantar tu?-Pregunto kira  
-Supongo que cantare algo en español.-Dije

-Que cantaras?-Pregunto Jeff

-Cantaremos mas bien.-Le dije

-Que yo no cantare contigo.-Se resistió

-Vamos Jeff tu y yo sabemos esta canción y es una que nos encanta.-Dije mientras tomaba los micrófonos.

-Esta bien cantare.-Dijo resignado.

-Oye slender cual van a cantar.-Pregunto kira

-Van a cantar la de Amateur de molotov.-Dijo slender algo molesto

Jeff y matt: _Ho Ho Ho, Ho Ho Ho, Ho Ho Ho__  
__Ho Ho Ho, Ho Ho Ho ,Ho Ho Ho Amateur_

Matt: _Vivimos Del Aplauso También De Los Monedazos__  
__Que Luego Recogemos Del Piso Del Escenario__  
__Nos Ponemos Pa´las Fotos Y Después Nos Gritan Jotos__  
__Se Roban Nuestras Playeras Las Firmamos Donde Quieras__  
__El Transporte Que Mandaron Tiene 2 Llantas Ponchadas__  
__La Corriente Del Lugar No Estaba Aterrizada__  
__La Aerolínea En Que Viajamos Era De La Fuerza Armada__  
__Y El Hotel Donde Quedamos Era De Carlos Ahumada___

_Mas De Mil Toquines No Hay Llanta Pa´mis Rines__  
__Muchas Chamaqueadas Con Los Mismos Calcetines__  
__Trafiqueado Engañado Pedo Crudo Y Desvelado__  
__Delo Que Escribió La Prensa Creo Que Nunca Hemos Hablado_

Jeff y matt: _Amateur Amateur Amateur Amateur Amateur___

_Amateur Amateur Amateur Ho Ho Ho Amateur___

_Amateur Amateur Amateur Amateur Amateur___

_Amateur Amateur Amateur Ho Ho Ho Amateur_

Jeff_:__ now we dont take the soundtrack__  
__distribution for the wacho tone__  
__we are going to bust some weed and heat__  
__in every low tempetarute__  
__weve gotten no chicks since 98__  
__dont take two but explain to her__  
__hey my man whats this can u rock seven__  
__no my firstly use is keep asking not to undestant ya__  
__not to convince that she´s between and mature__  
__now who the hell is producing and who drop the wrong amature_

Jeff y matt:  
_Ho Ho Ho, Ho Ho Ho, Ho Ho Ho__  
__Ho Ho Ho, Ho Ho Ho ,Ho Ho Ho Amateur__  
__Amateur Amateur Amateur Amateur Amateur__  
__Amateur Amateur Amateur Ho Ho Ho Amateur_

Matt: Nos Ofrecen El Toquin, Nos Llevan Al Baile  
Cobramos Por Sudar Unos Fajotes De Aire  
Nos Ponen Escenarios Friquedos De Balnearios  
Rodeados De Empresarios Que Se Quedan Con Los Cambios  
Aqui con Ustedes Sus Pendejos Favoritos  
No Manden Los Boletos Podemos Llegar Solitos  
Nos Encanta Que Nos Digan Como Hacer Nuestras Canciones  
Viniendo De Pasmeros a aceptar Reclamaciones.

Jeff y matt: _Amateur Amateur Amateur Amateur Amateur__  
__Amateur Amateur Amateur Ho Ho Ho Amateur___

_Amateur Amateur Amateur Amateur Amateur__  
__Amateur Amateur Amateur Ho Ho Ho Amateur___

_Ho Ho Ho, Ho Ho Ho, Ho Ho Ho__  
__Ho Ho Ho, Ho Ho Ho ,Ho Ho Ho Amateur___

_Ho Ho Ho, Ho Ho Ho, Ho Ho Ho__  
__Ho Ho Ho, Ho Ho Ho ,Ho Ho Ho Amateur___

_Amateur Amateur Amateur Amateur Amateur__  
__Amateur Amateur Amateur Ho Ho Ho Amateur___

_Amateur Amateur Amateur Amateur Amateur__  
__Amateur Amateur Amateur Ho Ho Ho Amateur_

-Vez jeff te dije que te gustaria cantar.-Dije mientras rodeaba con mi brazo a kira.

-Tienes razón hace mucho que no cantaba.-Dijo mientras tomaba agua

-Bien kira que vas a cantar tu?-Pregunte

-Yo voy a cantar Wake me up when september ends.-Dijo mientras tomaba el microfono

Yo baje la mirada con una lagrima en el ojo recordando que esa fue la canción que toque el dia anterior a la muerte de mis padres en el recital que tuve.

-Matt estas bien?.-Pregunto kira

-Si…estoy bien.-Dije

Entonces empezo a sonar la música:

_Summer has come and passed__  
__The innocent can never last__  
__wake me up when september ends___

_like my fathers come to pass__  
__seven years has gone so fast__  
__wake me up when september ends___

_here comes the rain again__  
__falling from the stars__  
__drenched in my pain again__  
__becoming who we are___

_as my memory rests__  
__but never forgets what I lost__  
__wake me up when september ends___

_summer has come and passed__  
__the innocent can never last__  
__wake me up when september ends___

_ring out the bells again__  
__like we did when spring began__  
__wake me up when september ends___

_here comes the rain again__  
__falling from the stars__  
__drenched in my pain again__  
__becoming who we are___

_as my memory rests__  
__but never forgets what I lost__  
__wake me up when september ends_

___Summer has come and passed__  
__The innocent can never last__  
__wake me up when september ends___

_like my father's come to pass__  
__twenty years has gone so fast__  
__wake me up when september ends__  
__wake me up when september ends__  
__wake me up when september ends_

-Cantas hermoso kira.-Dije mientras me limpiaba una lagrima

-Gracias matt.-Dijo mientras me abrazaba

Despues del karaoke fuimos a casa al dia siguiente iríamos a casa de kira a recoger sus cosas asi que nos dormimos temprano.

_**Matt**_

Otra vez la voz pero esta vez gritandome desesperadamente que es lo que necesita o que es lo que va a ocurrir para que me grite asi._  
_


	3. Akane

Desperte temprano sentía un bulto a un lado mio me gire lentamente y vi a Akane dormida a un lado mio, que hacia Akane en mi cuarto mas bien cuando entro me levante lo mas tranquilo para evitar despertarle entonces observe a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que no era mi cuarto sino el de Akane.

-Que diablos hago en el cuarto de Akane-Susurre

Observe un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la pared y me di cuenta de que no tenia prenda alguna y tenia marcas de rasguños en mi espalda observe a Akane acostada en la cama y ella tambien estaba despojada de sus prendas las cuales estaban tiradas en toda la habitación al igual que las mias.

-Pero que diablos paso-

_**- Flash Back-**_

**Matt**

_Otra vez esa voz que pasara para que me grite esta vez?_

Desperte y baje a tomar un poco de agua no podía dormir y el agua no me tranquilizo me puse la polera que Jeff me dio en mi cumpleaños la cual era igual a la que usualmente el usa y sali a caminar, sali de la casa y camine hasta llegar al parque, usualmente esta lleno de gente pero en esta ocasión estaba vacio a excepción de una persona de lentes.

-Buenas noches Akane parece que tampoco puedes dormir.-Dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

-B..bbuenas noches matt.-Dijo mientras agachaba la mirada

-No tienes porque agachar la mirada.-Dije mientras me ponía a un lado de ella.

-Matt….y. .-Akane no pudo terminar porque empezo a llorar

-Akane que pasa, porque lloras?-Pregunte

-Matt…..mis padres….fueron…-

"Me pregunto si Jeff tendrá algo que ver, no importa cuando regrese hablaremos muy seriamente."-Pensé

-No te preocupes yo estoy aquí.-Dije mientras la abrazaba

La acompañe hasta su casa donde me invito a pasar aunque ya era tarde acepte y entre subimos a su cuarto donde la acosté en la cama y me senté a su lado, le acaricie la cabeza hasta que pareciera que estuviera dormida me levante de la cama para irme pero Akane tomo mi manga y me dijo "no te vayas, no me dejes sola de nuevo". Se acerco a mí y me beso en ese momento mi mente se puso en blanco no sabía que pasaba a mi alrededor y en frente de mi en aquel espacio en blanco apareció alguien parecido a mi pero con los ojos rojos y alas de hueso cubiertas de fuego.

-Quien eres?-Pregunte

-No me reconoces, bien te diré quien soy, soy la locura que yace dentro de ti la que encerraste….no la que slender encerró cuando te dio de su sangre, yo soy tu lado lujurioso, tu lado psicópata ese dia en el que Jeff asesino a tus padres no fue Jeff.-

-Que quieres decir?-

-Realmente no lo recuerdas como fuimos nosotros los que los asesinamos.-

-No es verdad…

-Matt-

_**- Fin del Flashback-**_

-Asi que tengo un lado psicópata eh.-Susurre

-Ya era hora de que lo supieras matt.-Sono una voz en mi interior

"Supongo pero porque slender lo hizo?"

"No es el lugar adecuado volvamos a la casa ahí hablaremos libremente."

Me vesti lo mas silencioso que pude y salte por la ventana como Jeff me enseño,

Camine hasta el patio de nuestra casa y entre por la cocina donde se encontraba slender tomando café.

Que acaso nunca duermes?-Pregunte

-No, que hacias afuera a esta hora sobretodo que hacias en casa de la vecina?-Pregunto slender

-Eh bueno yo estaba….simplemente estaba caminando pero me encontré a Akane llorando y la acompañe a su casa eso es todo.-Dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo

-Oh entonces supongo que cuando Akane gritaba mas duro matt era otro verdad?-Pregunto slender

-Eh…. porque encerraste mi lado psicópata?-Pregunte con la cara roja

-Como supiste de eso, quien te lo dijo?!-Dijo slender sorprendido

-Nadie me lo conto hable con el.-Dije muy tranquilo

-Como…..esto es malo tengo que hablar con el.-Dijo slender mientras se ponía su saco.

-Con quien?-Pregunte

"Va a hablar con Lucifer."-Dijo mi contraparte

-Lucifer?-Dije

"Asi es el dios del inframundo pero luego hablamos de el ahora vamos a tu cuarto."

Mientras slender salía de la casa yo me dirigí a mi cuarto donde se encontraba kira dormida. Me acosté a un lado de ella y dormí.

"Ahora si podemos hablar agusto sin iterrupciones."

"Supongo."


	4. Contraparte

"**Supongo****"**

Me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos me sentía flotando, abri los ojos y me encontré en un espacio negro cubierto por llamas en frente de mi sentado en un trono de huesos se encontraba mi parte psicópata con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y riendo como un psicópata se levanto y se paro en frente de mi antes de que yo pudiera decir algo el hablo.

-Sabes matt todavía recordare la cara de mama pidiendo misericordia.-Dijo

-Callate….ahora dime quien mierda eres o mas bien que mierda eres?-Pregunte

-Oh matt me entristece ver que no me reconoces esta bien te lo diré antes de el "asesinato" de "nuestros" padres tu ya estabas metido en el mismo mundo de slender y Jeff estabas en busca de unos objetos que te darían, mas bien que nos darían mas poder el poder para deshacernos de todos los que nos maltrataron cuando éramos unos infantes.

-Que..dices…..como es eso posible?-Pregunte

-Cuando tu cumpliste los 4 unos niños te golpearon en un callejón y te dejaron mal herido en ese momento deseaste vengarte tu sed de sangre era tan fuerte que decidí ayudarte, me permitiste habitar tu cuerpo siempre y cuando yo te prestara mi poder y hasta que conociste a slender te estuve ayudando cuando te dio de su sangre me encerró hasta hace poco que tus instintos regresaron cuando salvaste a esa zorra de Akane.

-Callate!...akane no es ninguna zorra!-Grite furioso

-Oh es verdad te la tiraste…dime que se sintió hacerlo por despecho? O acaso te enamoraste de ella?-Pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro

-CALLATE!-Grite mientras un fuego negro me rodeaba

-Si enójate mas dejame salir por completo.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

-Matt…..no lo hagas.-Dijo una voz

-Muy bien dime realmente quien eres tu si no quieres que elimine tu existencia.-Dije con las pupilas tan delgadas como un demonio y los ojos ente naranjas y amarillos

-Yo soy tu contraparte, a maldad acumulada de cientos de hombres, yo soy el príncipe de las tinieblas, yo soy tu, yo soy el hijo de Lucifer.

-Entonces…..tu por eso slender se fue a hablar con tu padre el sabia quien habitaba en mi interior.-Dije calmándome

-Asi es es por eso que no dejare que me lleven de vuelta vamos matt absorbe mi poder volvámonos uno y recuperemos los últimos objetos después podremos gobernar sobre todo y todos.-Dijo extendiéndome su mano.

-Hahahahaha!...cres que dejare de lado a las personas que quiero? Estas en un error no dejare que tomes el control otra vez.-Dije mientras colocaba una barrera.

-Que es esto?...como es que puedes encerrarme?!-Pregunto enojado

-Veras ya que absorbí parte de tu poder te debilitaste lo suficiente para poder encerrarte sin embargo esta barrera es diferente a la de slender ya que con esta puedo usar tu poder a mi voluntad.- Dije mientras me alejaba.

-Supongo que te subestime mocoso pero descuida me vas a necesitar cada vez mas hasta que tengas de destruir la barrera.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en su trono

-Dudo que ese dia llegue.-Dije mientras me levantaba.

-Que dia matt?-Pregunto Kira

-El de mi muerte kira el dia en que mi existencia deje este mundo.-Dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Matt….-

-Bueno mejor levantate y date una ducha que tenemos que ir a recoger tus cosas.-Dije mientras me levantaba

-Claro matt pero no quisieras darte una ducha conmigo.-Digo sensualmente cerca de mi odio

"Mierda todavía tengo las marcas de rasguños en la espalda."-Pensé

-Eh….no yo tomare el baño después ahora tengo que ir a revisar unas cosas.-Dije mientras salía de la habitación.

-Matt espera ven.-Dijo kira entonces me regrese al cuarto.

-Que pasa kira?-Pregunte

-Que es esto de contrato amo sumisa?-Pregunto señalando un fajo de documentos en mi mesa.

-A bueno eso veras es del libro de 50 sombras de grey porque?-Pregunte

-Quiero firmarlo.-Dijo convencida.

-Eh….que curioso por un momento crei que habías dicho que querías firmarlo.-Dije nerviosamente

-Matt…no estoy jugando, quiero firmarlo amo.-Dijo sensualmente.


	5. Contrato y objetos

**-Matt..no estoy bromeando quiero firmarlo amo.**

Esa simple palabra en esa oración tan simple me dejo los pelos de punta porque kira queria firmar algo asi. Medite por unos momentos los pros y los contras (Aliteru:Cuales pros y contras tienes a una mujer que te quiere firmar el contrato!Matt:Si pero no e hecho nada con :Pero si con Akane_e) entonces decidí dejar que lo firmara claro que ahora tendría que pedirle a slender que me buscara todo eso.

-Esta bien kira puedes firmarlo.-Dije resignado

-Yeiii!-Dijo mientras brincaba hacia mi.

-Pero con una condición…..a partir del momento en que lo firmes me llamaras amo y haremos lo que dice el contrato en las noches.-Dije mientras me levantaba junto a kira.

-Pero...yo quiero hacerlo todo el dia.-Dijo algo decepcionada

-No soy una maquina sexual sabes además tengo que buscar ciertas cosas.-Dije mientras salía del cuarto

"**Asi que decidiste ir por los objetos finales"**

" Si, pero solo recuerdo donde esta el anillo y la katana"

"**Entonces empezaremos de cero"**

"Asi es pero primero vamos por el anillo"

Baje del segundo piso donde se encontraba Jeff viendo televisión con jane a su lado (si verán después de mucho tiempo de peleas Jeff decidió declararse a jane y esta le dijo que si) fui a la cocina y tome un vaso con agua, estaba mirando a través de la ventana y vi como slender aparecia de la nada con un sujeto encapuchado a un lado de el, entraron a la casa y slender le paso una toalla al desconocido.

-Hola slender.-Salude

-Hola matt tengo alguien a quien presentarte.-Dijo y después señalo al hombre a su lado

-Asi que tu eres el tan mencionado matt slender a hablado mucho de ti.-Dijo el hombre mientras me tendía su mano

"**Hagas lo que hagas no le des la mano"**

"Porque"

"**Es mi padre si se la das me saca de aquí"**

"Que curioso creí que querías salir"

"**Prefiero estar encerrado en tu interior que regresar con el viejo"**

"Entiendo"

-Escúcheme bien se quien es usted y se que pasara si le doy la mano asi que evitemos esa parte asi que dime Lucifer que haces aquí.-Dije con tono frio y cortante

-Valla asi que después de todo podre quitarme esta molesta capucha.-Dijo mientras dejaba al descubierto su rostro

El rostro de Lucifer era diferente a lo que esperaba era de tez blanca con ojos rojos y usaba unos lentes tenia el pelo de color entre negro y rojo lo tenia recogido con una cola de caballo y dejaba caer unos flequillos a los lados de su rostro.

-Matt como sabias quien era el?-Pregunto slender.

-Su hijo me lo dijo, no tienen porque preocuparse lo tengo bajo control.-Dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta de la cocina que da directo al patio.

-Matt…..dime como es que según tu lo tienes bajo control.-Pregunto Lucifer.

-Veras como ya sabrás slender me dio de su sangre lo que provoco que tu hijo se quedara encerrado en una prisión dentro de mi cuerpo después de un tiempo la prisión desapareció lo que provoco que en ciertas ocasiones perdiera un poco la cordura y dejara mis sentimientos a flote como en el karaoke cuando entre en contacto con tu hijo me dijo todo lo que yo/el hicimos y que asesine a mis padres me enoje por lo que dije que inconscientemente estuve absorbiendo su energía hasta dejarlo lo suficiente mente débil para poner una barrera la cual me dejara usar su poder a mi voluntad, en pocas palabras puedo transformarme en un demonio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-Dije mientras slender y Lucifer tenían una cara de asombro.

-Eso es muy interesante matt.-Dijo slender

-Se puede saber como sabias que barrera poner o mas bien como usar una barrera?-Pregunto Lucifer

-Bueno cuando regresaron mis memorias tambien recordé los hechizos que leí de tu biblioteca padre.-Le dije a Lucifer

-Padre?-Pregunto

-Si ya que estoy literalmente unido a tu hijo demonio me convierte en tu hijo humano, bueno como te decía leí los libros de hechizos incluyendo el de Merlín y astaroth.-Dije tranquilamente

-Que?!...pero esos hechizos ni yo puedo hacerlos.-Dijo Lucifer

-Eso demuestra que tiene mas poder que nosotros.-Dijo slender que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado.

-Asi es y si me disculpan tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas a casa de Akane.-Dije para salir finalmente de la cocina.

Camine del patio a casa de Akane y entre sin tocar me asegure de que siguiera dormida y asi era baje al sótano y moví la baldosa que sobresaltaba debajo de esta se encontraba una llave la cual abre el compartimiento que esta detrás de las escaleras que bajan al sótano, tome la llave y abrí el compartimiento de donde saque mi anillo con forma de cachorro de perro y mi katana la desenvaine y mire la hoja de color rojo todavía tenia la inscripción que decía "Aquel que posee la espada sangrienta será el que terminara con su sufrimiento." Me coloque el anillo y enfunde la katana para ponérmela en la espalda subí a la cocina donde Akane ya estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días matt.-Dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Buenos días Akane.-Dije

-De donde sacaste eso matt?-Pregunto

- Ah…bueno veras antes de que te mudaras este lugar estaba solo asi que escondí dos cosas muy importantes para mi en este lugar en tu sótano mas bien y vine a buscarlos.-Dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Matt….yo….ayer.-Dijo nerviosa

-Ayer….tu y yo…..-Dije mientras mis mejillas se ponían rojas

-Bueno…..veras…..quiero….decirte que….-

-No me digas que estas embarazada!-Dije nerviosamente

-No…matt lo que quiero decirte es que…t. …amo.-Dijo Akane mientras se ponía mas roja que un tomate

-Ah es eso….ME AMAS!-Dije entre nervioso y feliz.

-Eh….-Dijo con la cara roja.

-Tu me amas.-Dije feliz y la bese

Después de unos segundos nos separamos por falta de aire y Akane recargo su cabeza en mi pecho estaba feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien me dice que me ama "pero tambien tengo a kira que bueno ella a firmado ese dichoso contrato supongo que tendré que hablar con las dos no se como pero hablare con ellas." Después de permanecer juntos en un abrazo me despedí de Akane diciéndole que tenia que hacer unas cosas me dirigí a casa y me senté junto a Jane y Jeff.

-Que pasa matt porque estas todo rojo?-Pregunto jane

-Eh…no es nada es que vine corriendo.-Dije nervioso

-Oye matt de donde sacaste esa katana y el anillo?-Pregunto Jeff

-Esto es algo de antes de que me adoptara slender y tu vivieras con nosotros.-Dije tratando de calmarme

-Puedo ver la katana?-Pregunte jane

-Claro.-Dije mientras le daba la katana.

Jane desenvaino la espada y la observo detenidamente.

-Matt de donde sacaste esta katana?-Pregunto jane

-La encontré en uno de mis viajes.-Dije

-Matt esta espada es la sagrada espada mata hombres, fue usada en la guerra de los demonios contra los humanos el padre del actual rey del inframundo mato a casi todo el ejercito humano con esta espada.-Dijo jane

"**Asi que la espada es de mi abuelo"**

"Asi parece"

"**En ese caso hay que cuidarla mucho mas nunca conoci a mi abuelo pero dicen que cualquier cosa usada por un rey conserva parte de su esencia"**

"…."

-Matt ya estoy lista ya podemos irnos.-Dijo kira bajando del cuarto.

-Claro….a dejame presentarte a jane es la novia de Jeff.-Dije señalando a jane

-Mucho gusto jane mi nombre es kira.-Dijo extendiendo su mano

-Mucho gusto kira mi nombre es jane y como ya te dijeron soy la novia de Jeff.-Dijo mientras abrazaba el brazo de Jeff

-No te me pegues tanto.-Dijo Jeff

-Bueno estábamos por ir a recoger las cosas a casa de kira quieren ayudarnos?-Le pregunte a Jeff y jane

-Claro vamos a ayudar.-Dijeron los dos al unisono.


	6. Mudanza

Subimos los 4 al carro y conduje por un ahora hasta llegar a una residencia que se veia algo descuidada con la puerta rota y con restos de arañazos por todas partes, Jeff y jane se bajaron primero del carro y abrieron la cajuela para sacar sus cosas mientras me quede en el carro con kira.

"**Amigo hay algo adentro de la casa y no es algo que esos dos puedan controlar"**

"Entonces voy a tener que ir yo verdad"

"**Ehm….si si no quieres que ellos dos mueran"**

"Vamos ellos dos no puedes morir"

"**Estos no son monstros normales estos pueden matar cualquier cosa incluso una creepypasta"**

"Mierda bueno ya que tenia ganas de probar el nuevo poder"

Me baje del carro y camine hasta Jeff y jane que seguían en el maletero bajando un monton de cosas.

-Jeff, no se muevan de aquí hay algo adentro y es algo que puede destruirlos.-Dije mientras agarraba mi katana

-Pero como sabes eso?-Pregunto jane

-Luego les cuento lo que pasa.-Dije mientras entraba a la casa.

"**Oye….no es por nada pero creo que deberías dejar de pensar en Akane."**

"Q..q. yo no estaba pensando en Akane."

"**Se claro es por eso que tu amiguito despertó"**

"Callate!"

"**Cuidado están aquí"**

"Donde"

"**Enfrente"**

Fije mi mirada hacia el frente pero solo vi dos mujeres con sus atributos bien hechos.

"Estas seguro de que son ellas"

"**Ehm….sep pero no por nada son succubos"**

"En ese caso dejame ir por unos condonces"

"**NO SEAS IMBECIL AHORA DESASTE DE ELLAS!"**

"Esta bien pero no me grites"

"**Usa el hechizo de la pagina 43 del sexto libro"**

"Paredes endemoniadas?"

"**Sep"**

"Excelente"

Comencé a concentrar poder demoniaco y extendí mis sombra por todo el cuarto dejando las paredes y el suelo negro desenfunde mi katana y concentre poder en esta la hoja brillo en un color rojo sangre con fuego negro a su alrededor de las paredes salieron manos que sujetaron a las succubos de manos y pies, avance lentamente hacia ellas y con mi katana corte limpiamente el cuello de la mas grande mientras la mas "joven" empezaba a sollozar y a forcejear me acerque a ella y levante su mirada que se encontraba mirando abajo.

-Te doy dos opciones morir como ella o morir y convertirte en mi sirviente.-Dije en un susurro a su oído

"**Amigo que haces?"**

"Consigo un par de manos extras para que ayuden a slender"

"**Me estas jodiendo el tipo tiene tentáculos que hacen casi todo el trabajo"**

"Tal vez pero el tambien se cansa de vez en cuando y digo seria una flojera extrema tener que cargar las cosas de kira todo nosotros tres"

"**Solo quieres verla en un traje de sirvienta verdad"**

"Sep"

"**Solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar"**

"Okey"

-Dime que escojes?-

-Te sere fiel de ahora en adelante amo.-Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

-Bien en ese caso Severus sal.-Dije mientras mi anillo se transformaba en un perro demoniaco y se comia a la succubo.

-Bien ahora regresa a tu forma de cachorro.-Dije mientras severus reducia su tamaño a un pequeño perro negro con una oreja caída.

-Jeff, Jane ya pueden venir.-Dije mientras entraban los dos mencionados

-En serio no tardaste ni el minuto matt vas a tener mucho que explicar.-Dijo Jeff

-Ni me lo digas.-Dije mientras le hacía señas a kira para que bajara del carro.

Kira bajo del carro y camino para estar a un lado de mi Jeff y Jane se encontraban observando todo el lugar que estaba destruido y casi reducido a nada mientras kira se encontraba observando el lugar con una mirada triste y nostálgica no soporte verla de ese modo asi que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Bueno que les parece si vamos por las cosas de mi novia y nos vamos.-Dije a lo que todos se me quedaron viendo raro.

-Que pasa tengo algo en la cara?-Pregunte

-ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME DICES NOVIA!-Dijo kira emocionada mientras se a balanceaba hacia mi.

-Eso no es justo yo tambien quiero que me diga novia amo.-Dijo Tabatha mientras me abrazaba por la espalda provocando que sus pechos presionaran mi espalda.

-Eh…..matt quien es esa mujer de pechos grandes.-Pregunto Jeff babeando

-JEFF!-Dijo jane muy cabreada mientras le daba un batazo a jeff (Jeff:De donde mierda saco un bate? A: Ehm…yo se lo di. Jeff:Porque?! A:Porque si no lo hago me va a tratar espartana-mente.)

-A bueno verán ella es…mi sirviente si eso es.-Dije nervioso

-Sirviente?-Pregunto kira

-Si ella me estaba sirviendo desde antes de slender y Jeff y parece que lo había olvidado y ella a estado buscándome desde entonces jejeje.-Dije con una mano en la nuca.

-Ahh….Bueno vamos por mis cosas de acuerdo.-Pregunto kira

-Claro.-Dijimos todos menos Tabatha que ya había subido todas las cosas de kira al carro.

-Ya nos podemos ir amo.-Dijo Tabatha

-Eh…si supongo.-

Subimos todos al carro jane y Jeff denuevo atrás mientras kira se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero y Tabatha en mi entrepierna.

-Eh…Tabatha me puedes decir que haces sentada en mi entrepierna.-Dije con el rostro un poco rojo.

-Este es mi asiento personal amo.-Dijo mientras se movia de un lado a otro.

-TABATHA SIENTATE ATRÁS CON JEFF Y JANE!-Dije mientras una llama oscura aparecia alrededor mio.

-Esta bien amo.-Dijo fingiendo llorar.

Despues del accidente con Tabatha encendí el carro y conduje de nuevo hacia nuestro "tranquilo y normal" hogar donde slender nos esperaba con una excelente cena.

-Muy bien ya llegamos Tabatha puedes llevar las cosas de kira a su cuarto es el que esta a lado del mio.-Dije mientras todos bajábamos del carro.

-En seguida amo.-Acto seguido desapareció en una niebla negra.

-Matt tu sirvienta da miedo.-Dijo kira.

"Deberias verme enojado"-Pense

-Amo ya esta todo en su lugar.-Dijo Tabatha apareciendo detrás de kira.

-Kyaaaa!-Grito kira mientras saltaba a mis brazos( A:Coincidencias con cualquier cartoon es culpa de los chinos. Jeff:Porque? A:PORCHINOS:3)

-Bien supongo que es hora de que todos fuéramos a cenar.-Dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

Slender como siempre nos dio su alegre saludo y pregunto por Tabatha después de la explicación se alegro al saber que ahora no haría todo el trabajo el solo, cenamos todos como una "familia" con discusiones de cualquier tipo y uno que otro puchero por parte de Jeff y Tabatha que queria que le diera de comer en la boca a lo cual me negué, después de la cena fuimos todos a nuestros respectivos cuartos Jeff y jane se quedaron dormidos en el sillón y slender se fue a su cuarto al igual que kira al suyo, yo fui directamente a mi cuarto y me acosté en el, alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada sentí una hendidura atrás de mi por lo que me voltee y vi a Tabatha abrazada a mi y desnuda.

-Tabatha.

-Zzzzzz.

-Tabatha.

-Zzzzzz

-TABATHA!.

-ASDSADGDFHADFGSDGAFGGHG QUE?

-Que mierda haces en mi cama desnuda?!

-Estaba dormida plácidamente en un sueño donde tu y yo teníamos…

-Callate…me acostare en el suelo tu quedate en la cama.

-Oh vamos no me importaría compartir la cama si es usted además estaba empezando a mover mi mano.

-Mover tu mano que quieres…

-Al pareces si estas muuuy dotado.

-Hentai.

Y asi pase la noche mas traumatica de mi "corta" vida en donde me violaron mientras dormía tuve la suerte de que la que me violara fuera una mujer y no un hombre (A:Bien que quieres que slender te de duro contra el muroe_e Matt:QUE TE DEN ESCRITOR PERVERTIDO. A:Oh vamos no soy tan pervertido solo digo la verdad. Matt:Que te jodan ya me metiste en un lio con Akane y kira y ahora me traes a Tabatha! A:Esta bien ya dejo de joder.)

**-Que pasara con matt ahora que llego Tabatha?**

**Se quedara con Akane o con kira o talvez con Tabatha?**

**Jeff dejara de ser tan odioso?**

**Slender tendrá pareja?**

**Dejare de hablar como sujeto de comercial?**

**Ya cállate!**

**Esta bien lucy no te enojes conmigo**

**No me digas lucy soy Lucifer!**

**Si lo que digas, bueno gente este es e capitulo ya ni se dejen review o cualquier pregunta que se les antoje y si quieren que slender tenga pareja díganme y le doy unaXD **

**Chao chao!**


	7. Bromas

Desperte en el suelo adolorido por causa de Tabatha que durmió en mi cama, me levante y me dirigí al baño donde Jeff estaba cantando con una toalla en la cintura.

"Hum….podria aprovechar y grabar a jeff cantando"

"**Pues date prisa porque jane no tarda en levantarse"**

_Fui a buscar rápidamente la cámara y me dispuse a grabar a Jeff._

_Ella es la amante que vive de mis miedos_

_Es la princesa de mi oscuridad_

_Elije los trajes con telas de tus deseos_

_Y se disfraza de clama y paz._

"Jeff se que me mataras pero esto es divertido."

_Y en sus labios duerme mi libertad_

_Su veneno duerme junto a mi_

_De ti quiero huir_.

"Al diablo cantare con el."Dije mientras entraba al baño silenciosa mente

_He a prendido a sufrir y ahuyentar los fantasmas que viven en mi_

_Mis demonios se alejan cuando tu no estas hay….._

-Hola jeff.-Dije guardando la cámara

-Matt…dime que no grabaste.-Dijo con la mirada cubierta por su flequillo

-Ehm….creo que slender me habla.-Dije mientras salía corriendo del baño

-MATT!.-Grito Jeff

Baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude y fui a la cocina donde slender y Tabatha estaban haciendo el desayuno, slender tenia puesto su delantal que ahora decía "Make love not war" y Tabatha tenia puesto su traje de sirvienta.

-Buenos días matt.-Dijo slender

-Buenos días amo, desea que le de el desayuno o tal vez desea un baño conmigo?-Dijo Tabatha mientras bajaba un poco el hombro.

-Buenos días slender, el baño tal vez para después Tabatha.-Dije mientras me escondía detrás de slender

-Por que te escondes matt?-Pregunto slender

-5….4…3…2….1-

-DONDE ESTAS MALDITO ESTORBO!-Grito Jeff mientras entraba a la cocina

-Jeff porque gritas como loco?-Pregunto slender

-EL IMBECIL DE MATT ME GRABO MIENTRAS CANTABA EN EL BAÑO !-Grito Jeff mientras intentaba acercarse a mi pero uno de los tentáculos de slender lo agarro de la cintura y lo cargo.

-Oh vamos Jeff no creo que cantes tan mal haber matt préstame el video.-Dije slender

-Oh claro que no el video lo veremos todos en la sala, Tabatha ve a despertar a jane y a kira y de paso trae palomitas esto será divertido.-Dije mientras me dirigía a la sala para conectar la cámara de video.

-En seguida amo.-Dijo para acto seguido desaparecer en un humo ¿rosa?

-Para que nos despertaste matt.-Dijo kira

-Si para que lo hiciste?-Dijo jane

-Simple y sencillamente para que vean como canta nuestro querido amigo Jeff.-Dije mientras kira y jane se sentaban rápidamente en el sillón

-Y que esperamos rápido ponle play.-Dijo jane

-Acaso nunca haz escuchado a Jeff cantar, jane?-Pregunto kira

-No nunca quiere que lo escuche y cuando empieza a cantar siempre se encierra.-Dijo mientras comia palomitas que Tabatha trajo.

-Bien ya puse a Jeff en una silla con cadenas ahora si puedes ponerle play.-Dijo slender mientras se sentaba.

§Uno minutos despues§

-HAHAHAHAHAHA.-Reia frenéticamente jane, kira y slender

-Oh vamos no canto tan mal.-Dije mientras miraba a Jeff sentado en el rincón.

-Soy escoria.-Dijo en el rincón con un aura depresiva alrededor de el

-Oh vamos Jeff no lo eres.-Dije mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda

-Callate! Esta me las pagaras matt ya veras.-Dijo mientras subia corriendo a su cuarto.

-Pero que le pasa a Jeff.-Dije mientras me sentaba a lado de jane.

-Oh bueno veras el es algo rencoroso.-Dijo jane

-Entonces tendré un entretenido día.-Dije

-Matt que tal si vamos al cine.-Dijo kira.

-Claro que te parece si me doy una ducha y vamos.-Dije mientras me levantaba.

-Si quieres ir jane?-Pregunto kira

-No, slender me va a enseñar a hacer un pastel.-Dijo mientras miraba a slender

-Bueno jane empezamos?-Pregunto slender

-Si.-Contesto esta

-Bueno kira deja ir a darme la ducha y nos vamos.-Dije mientras subía las escaleras.

Entre al baño y abrí la regadera empecé a lavarme el pelo cuando escuche que abrían la puerta inmediatamente invoque la katana de la pared y apunte hacia la puerta donde Jeff se detenía en seco y sudaba frio, en las manos tenia algo de polvo pica pica y una botella falsa de acondicionador supongo que llenado con tinte.

-Que haces Jeff.-Dije fríamente

-Yo ehh no nada solo estaba pasando por aquí.-Dijo nervioso

-Pasando por el baño?-Dije mientras acercaba la hoja de la katana a su cuello.

-Ehhh….esta bien te diré lo que hacía pero antes..Bomba de humo!.-Dijo mientras aventaba la bomba al suelo haciendo que una pantalla de humo apareciera en frente de nosotros y al disiparse la pantalla Jeff no estaba.

-Ese desgraciado…tengo una idea. Infinita potestate, qui invocant tenebris ANDRON aeterni suplicio.*-Dije mientras mi sombra se extendia por todo el pasillo.

-Maldito matt arruinando mi broma…..no pase ya por esa pintura?-Pregunto Jeff

-Asi que pensabas hacerme una broma.-Sono con voz fría y tétrica por todo el pasillo

-Hiiiii…matt donde estas?-Dijo Jeff temblando

-Crees que puedes hacerme una broma a mi.-Sono otra vez

-Matt esto no es gracioso es traumático.-Dijo Jeff

-Es hora de que pagues por tus estupideces.-Sono mientras enfrente de Jeff aparecia su hermano con cuchillo en mano (Lol hice una rimaXD, **No jodas y sigue con la historia**, Esta bien)

-Liu….pero tu estabas…-Dijo Jeff

-Muerto? Pues dime si esto te pareciera que lo pudiera hacer un muerto.-Dijo para acto seguido agarrar a Jeff el cual seguía en shock.

-Me pregunto que pensara jane cuando te corta el pene.-Dijo mientras le clavaba el cuchillo en la entrepierna de Jeff y arrancaba el miembro mientras Jeff gritaba de dolor

-Que hiciste porque me lo quitaste!.-Dijo Jeff mientras liu desaparecía

-Para que sufras y eso es por parte del amo.-Dijo antes de desaparecer por completo

Jeff fue a sentarse a una esquina con un aura depresiva mientras hacia círculos con los dedos en la alfombra y repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

-No tendré descendencia.-Dijo Jeff "llorando"

-Espero que eso te enseñe a no querer jugarme una broma.-Dije mientras todo regresaba a la normalidad incluso la entrepierna de Jeff

-No lo volveré a hacer pero debes enseñarme ese jodido truco!-Dijo Jeff mientras se recuperaba.

-No ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita con kira.-Dije para irme junto con kira al cine.

**Infinito poder que invocan al pasillo oscuro del suplicio eterno***


	8. Cita

Sali de casa junto a kira y subimos a mi carro el cual conduje hasta llegar al centro y para sorpresa de nosotros había un montón de gente afuera del cine y tuvimos que hacer fila por mas de hora y media, escogimos la película que kira queria ver para mejorar mi humor ella escogió una de miedo, entramos al cine y compramos palomitas y refrescos fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos.

Kira-Oye matt.

Matt-Que pasa kira?

Kira-Cuanto….cuanto tiempo llevas viviendo con slender y jeff?

Matt-La mayor parte de mi adolescencia cuando mis padres "murieron" slender me adopto es como un padre para mi y Jeff con un hermano al que puedo molestar y joder todo el dia.

Kira-Ya veo y ben y sally y los demás? Cuanto tiempo llevas de conocerlos?

Matt-Bueno…. Los conozco desde que vivo con slender y jeff al principio no sabia como tomarlo y con el paso del tiempo los tome como mis primos hermanos, hasta que supe que Jeff y jane salian juntos.

Kra-Y la siriventa desde cuando la tienes?

Matt-Tabatha? Bueno eso es algo que.. "Tengo que inventar algo rápido"

Matt-Bueno veras en mi familia cuando llegamos a la adolescencia tendemos a desatar toda nuestra sexualidad en mi caso tener relaciones dia y noche hasta desfallecer, y bueno mi familia contrato a Tabatha como sirvienta y demás cosas…jeje

Kira-Entonces tu y Tabatha tuvieron?

Matt-Si

Kira-Bueno pero ya no tienes que ir con ella ahora me tienes a mi y a mi no me molestaría estar toda la noche despierta.

Matt-Eh….mira ya va a empezar la película.

Kira-Mou~*haciendo puchero*

La película empezo como cualquier otra solo que en este caso no se me ocurrió ver el titulo de la película este era "Jeff the killer" para mi suerte de ya conocerlo ahora veo una pelicula de su vida, y de lo que paso después de su accidente, curiosamente era como si esa película se tratara de todos nosotros la vecina a la cual le mato a sus padres el viviendo con slenderman TODO claro omitiendo a Tabatha a kira y a mi. Termino la película y salimos del cine en donde me tope con mi otro "padre"

Lucifer- Matt, necesito hablar contigo/

Matt-Claro que pasa lucy?

Lucifer-Ten mas respeto!

Matt-Como sea dime que necesitas?

Lucifer-Bueno primero necesito poner protección.-Acto seguido puso unos sellos en el suelo para que no se escuchara lo que platicábamos el y yo.

Lucifer-Bueno matt primero que nada felicidades.

Matt-Porque?

Lucifer-Bueno veras el ultimo de tus hermanos murió por lo tanto te convierte en el ultimo sobreviviente por lo tanto es tu deber tener mas de una esposa para que puedas tener muchos hijos y que sigan haciendo lo que siempre se hace matarse unos a otros hasta que solo quede uno de pie.

Matt-Eh?...EH! Quieres decir que tendre hijos pero como mierda todavía no estoy listo para ser padre.

"_**Pues será mejor que ya lo estes porque se algo que te sorprenderá demasiado"**_

"_Que cosa"_

"_**Hace tiempo que siento algo con mi tipo de poder y se que no es mi hermano porque esta muerto"**_

"_Eso que quiere decir?"_

"_**Bueno dos cosas alguien te robo de mi poder o"**_

"_O que?"_

"_**Embarazaste a alguien"**_

No supe nada mas porque después de lo que me dijo mi otro yo por asi decirlo me desmaye al saber que podría llegar a ser padre. Pasaron minutos? Horas? No se pero cuando desperte estaba en mi cuarto asome el reloj.

-3:40 de la mañana.-Dije medio dormido

-Zzzzz.-

-Maldicion Tabatha otra vez.-

-Zzzzz.-

-Eh?...-Voltee mi cara al otro lado

-Kira?!-Susurre

-Mejor sigo dormido no creo poder separarme de estas dos.-Dije mientras cerraba mis ojos

Entre en mi mente y pude observar a mi otro yo leyendo un libro mientras decía palabras inentendibles.

-Oye que pasa?-

**-Como que que pasa?! Kira ya sabe de nosotros y de slender-**

-Como mierda se entero?!-

**-Papa le dijo cuando nos vio desmallados le pregunto que paso y el le conto TODA la historia de cómo tu y yo nos conocimos de cómo conociste a slender y cuando llegamos a casa conoció a slender en su forma creepy y a los demás tambien lo mas sorprendente es que no se asusto al contrario lloro de alegría al saber que…."**

"Al saber que cosa?"

"**Al saber que las historias que su madre le contaba son verdades y al parecer….zalgo es su padre."**

"Ah…QUE?! Zalgo es mi suegro!"

"**Si pero será mejor que despierte ya es de dia."**

Desperte con Tabatha a mi lado y kira del otro, no sabia como pensar ni sabia que decir cuando se despertara solo sabia una cosa ella es muy importante para mi al igual que kira y bueno Tabatha tambien es alguien a la que quiero, ahora que me puedo casar con varias mujeres puedo hacer a las tres felices solo espero que acepten esa idea.

-Matt?-Pregunto kira

-Amo?-Pregunto Tabatha

-Buenos días.-Dije

-Buenos días.-Dijeron las dos

-Tabatha, Kira tengo que hablar con ustedes dos pero después primero quiero darme una ducha asi que si me disculpan, PUEDEN QUITARSE DE ENCIMA!.-Dije mientras las empujaba.

-Claro amo, no le gustaría que me duchara con usted?-Pregunto Tabatha en un tono meloso.

-Oh prefieres que yo me meta contigo matt?-Pregunto kira en el mismo tono.

-Prefiero meterme con las dos….Mierda eso deberia haber sido pensado.-Dije mientras kira y Tabatha me miraban con ojos como platos

-En ese caso que esperamos.-Dijeron las dos para llevarme a rastras con dirección al baño.


	9. Especial de halloween

§Especial de Halloween§

31 de octubre o mejor conocido como hallowen un dia donde los pequeños niños sales disfrazados de monstros o duendes o donde las Creepypastas pueden salir al mundo humano si que las personas corran despavoridas, estaban slenderman, Jeff the killer, jane the killer, smille dog y los demás Creepypastas reunidas en la casa de matt listos para pedir dulces.

-No son muy viejos para pedir dulces?-Pregunte.

-No!, ahora vamos por dulces tengo hambre!.-Dijo Jeff mientras salía de la casa.

-Espera matt todavía no se pone su disfraz.-Dijo kira

-Es verdad amo donde eta su disfraz?-Pregunto Tabatha.

-Matt te ordeno que te cambies ahora.-Dijo Jeff.

-Eh…pero no tengo un disfraz.-Dije

-Bueno pero creo que puedes convertirte en tu versión demoniaca.-Dijo slender

-Enserio puedo hacer eso.-Pregunte

-Si intentalo-Dijo the rake

-ASDSDFASDGFASDG CUANDO LLEGASTE!?-Pregunto/Grito Jeff

-Siempre e estado junto a ti.-Contesto the rake

-No jodas.-Dijo Jeff

"Matt ya transfórmate y vamos por dulces"

"Pero como lo hago?"

"Piensa en la maldad de todos y en lo que quisieras hacer en caso de que lastimaran a tabatha, kira y Akane."

"Y eso me convertirá"

"Sip"

"Bueno lo intentare"

Y asi como dijo mi "otro yo" me concentre en lo que haría en caso de que las lastimaran, en poco tiempo sentí cosquilleos en mi cuerpo sentía que algo me salía de la espalda y como sentía calor alrededor de los hombros, sentí un dolor de cabeza momentáneo y mis uñas crecieron en forma de garras y se tiñeron de un color negro. Abri los ojos y observe a todos en un rincón asustados y sudando.

-Y como me veo?-Pregunte

-Porque no mejor te ves en un espejo?-Sugirio jane

-Esta bien.-Dije mientras me miraba en un espejo.

Me encontraba parado frente mi reflejo sin creer que de verdad ese era yo mi pelo se ti;o de un color rojizo/negro mientras mis pupilas se rasgaron y el color de mi iris se puso de un color rojo, mis u;as crecieron en forma de garras de color negro tenia un par de alas de hueso con fuego negro alrededor y en mi cabeza tenia un par de cuernos y una corona en mi cabeza cubierta de fuego junto a mi salió severus de su anillo y tenia el aspecto de un perro demoniaco (aunque en realidad es uno) y tenia mi katana en mi espalda, mi vestuario en vez de ser mi clásica chaqueta café y mis pantalones negros ahora eran una camisa blanca de cuello v y una chaqueta de cuero, unos pantalones de cuero ajustados y zapatos negros tipo pixie.

-Eh….creo que nos vamos a pedir dulces?-Pregunte

-Muevan culo cabrones!.-Grito Jeff

§Casa numero uno§

-NOCHE DE BRUJAS HALLOWEN.-

-Oh pero que lindos jóvenes de que vienes vestido pequeña jovencita?-Le preguntaron a Jeff.

-En primera soy hombre y vengo disfrazado de o me da los dulces o la rajo!.-

§Problemas técnicos espere§

-Okey probemos en otra casa y esta vez Jeff no trates de matar a las personas que viven en el hogar de acuerdo.-Dijo slender

-Nya….pero si no me dan nada los mato de acuerdo.-Dijo Jeff

-No!-Dijeron todos al unisono

-Okey.-Dijo Jeff resignado

§Casa numero dos§

Noche de brujas halloween!

-Haber pequeñajos de mierda pasen al frente en una maldita fila AHORA!.-

-Si señor!-

-Haber tu de que vienes vestido?-

-De tu mama.-Contesto Jeff

-Toma una granada diviértete.-

-Aasdadfad gracias.-Dijo Jeff

-Haber tu de que vienes vestida?-

-De tu hija.-Dijo jane

-Toma una navaja.-

-Y tu de que vienes vestido?-

-De asesino en sueldo largirucho sin cara pero con estilo.-Dijo slender

-Eh…tu toma un tarro de vaselina creo que lo usaras.-

-AHAHAHAHAHAHA- Rie Jeff

-Tu que que carajos vienes vestido?-

-Vengo de desnutrido-Dijo the rake.

-Toma un jamon entero-

-adfgdagasdgfadfg JAMON!-Dijo the rake mientras "lloraba"

-Haber tu de…..-

-Nya :3-Dijo Tabatha

-Tu toma una cuenta con 1,000,000 dls.-

-Gracias nya~:3-Dijo Tabatha

-Haber tu de que vienes vestida?-

-Yo vengo vestida de demonio, no ves mis alas atrás de mi.-Dijo kira

-Eh…por el esfuerzo solo te doy una paleta.-

-No mame!-Dijo kira

-Haber tu de que carajos vienes vestido.-

-Guaf!.-"Dijo" smile dog

-Eh…toma un hues.-

-Guaf!.-

-Haber tu de que estas vestido cabron que parece sobre natural?-

-Yo pues de demonio no ve mi perro de tres cabezas y mis lasa de hueso cubiertas de fuego?-Pregunte

-Hum….bueno tu toma las llaves de mi maverik.-

-No mame!-

-No mamo-

-Neta!-

-Sip-

-Okey, Jeff ya puedes deshacerte de el.-Dije mientras me dirigía a kira.

-Con mucho gusto granadazo.-Dijo acto seguido nos tiramos pecho tierra

§Casa numero tres§

-Noche de brujas halloween-

-Hola jóvenes.-Dijo barney

-NO MAMEN BARNEY CORRAN POR SUS PUTAS VIDAS!- Acto seguido corrimos como si nos persiguieran unos locos caníbales zombies (como si tu madre estuviera enojada contigo y en la mano trae la chanclaXD)

§Casa numero cuatro§

-Noche de…-

-Esperen!-Dijo Jeff

-Que pasa Jeff?-Pregunto jane

-Asegurense de que aquí no viva barney, bob esponga, los teletubies, barbie, micky mouse, ni cualquier otro.

-Ehhh…deja ver quien vive aquí.-Dije mientras observaba el buzon.

-No dice.-

-Bueno mejor…que es eso.-Dijo slender mientras señalaba algo a lo lejos.

-Parecen.-Dijo the rake.

-Guaf!:3- Ladro smile dog

-Creo que lo que smile dog quiso decir fue….ZOMBIES!-Dijo Tabatha.

Mandamos todo al demonio y entramos a la casa donde se encontraba un hombre mas o menos de la edad de slender con una chaqueta roja al igual que los pantalones.

-Bien los sujetos de prueba están aquí.-

-Quiere que los elimine?-

-No….es hora de probarlo.-

*Sonido de altavoces, comienza a sonar _thriller *_

_Damos y Caballetes con ustedes el único y sin igual….Masky Jackson!_

_*Comienza coreografia de thriller*_

-NOOOOOOOO!-Gritaron todos.

§Por causas de salud mental esta parte a sido removida§

§En un hospital psiquiátrico§

-Cual es el daño ?-

-Al parecer estuvieron presentes cuando empezo la coreografia de thriller.-

-Bueno en ese caso tendremos que traerles una coreografia peor.-

Y asi fue como nuestros amigos sufrieron traumas psicológicos irreparables y empezo el reinado de Masky Jackson en todo el mundo.

El fin:3


	10. Conociendo a matt yalgo mas

**Ok...*se asoma*...perdon por no actualizar en los capitulos es solo que me enferme y luego tuve lo de halloween y luego con las inyeccionesQ_Q**

**pero bueno aqui esta otro capitulo y antes de que intenten matarme dejen que les diga que todo fue culpa de lucyD:**

_Pero que mentira! tu eres el escritor webon que no se quiere levantar en las tardes a escribir!_  


**pero tu eres el que se encarga de despertarme a tiempo.**

_**Pero bueno dejando todo de lado y sin mas molestias aqui esta el nuevo capitulo:D**_

_**Disfruten**_

* * *

Despues de la encrucijada de la ducha kira, Tabatha y yo bajamos a desayunar donde nadie hizo presencia salvo nosotros tres.

Tenemos que hablar.-Dije

Matt si es por lo que eres un demonio ya lo se todo.-Dijo kira.

Bueno, en ese caso creo que vas a querer explicaciones verdad.-Dije mientras tomaba asiento

¿Por qué nunca contaste algo de eso? ¿Cuánto mas lo ocultarías?-Pregunto kira

No dije nada por miedo, miedo a que recordaras aquella noche en que llegaste medio muerta y pensaras que era igual a tu atacante sinceramente tenia miedo a que te fueras, que me tuvieras miedo, eso por eso que no dije nada y bueno la verdad no planeaba ocultarlo mucho tiempo primera mente les contaría a Jeff y jane, Tabatha pues ella lo sabes después de todo al igual que yo es un demonio pero ella de una manera….distinta.-Dije mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

¿Cómo que diferente?-Pregunto kira

Oh..bueno veras Tabatha es una succubo…no sabes lo que es verdad?-Pregunte

Nope-Dijo kira

Bueno veras un succubo es una criatura que toma la forma de una mujer y le succiona la esencia de la vida a los hombres a través del sexo.-Dije

Oh…..tabatha dime matt y tu?-Pregunto kira

Si desde su adolescencia creo que debió haberte comentado algo.-Dijo Tabatha

Entiendo bueno matt algo mas que quieras agregar?-Pregunto kira

Eh….creo que…o si Akane tambien.-Dije mientras me levantaba de la silla.

La vecina…tienes cinco segundos de ventaja.-Dijo kira con una sonrisa marca Jeff.

Gracias amor….SLENDER TE VENDRE DESPUES DE LA CENA!.-Dije mientras salía corriendo.

5…..4….3….2….1…Tabatha trae mi rifle.-Dijo kira

Enseguida…..tome-Dijo Tabatha mientras le entregaba el rifle a kira.

Veamos…..ahora.-Dijo kira mientras jalaba el gatillo.

"**Tio, baja la cabeza"**

"Porque lo dic.." *Craneo destruido por francotirador*

"**Te lo dije"**

Tabatha rápido ve por matt antes de que se cure y de paso tambien trae a Akane.-Dijo kira.

Enseguida, no cree que se paso un poco?-Pregunto Tabatha.

Nah, ahora ve por ellos.-Ordeno kira.

Pasaron varias horas cuando desperte atado de pies y manos a una silla con kira ,Akane y Tabatha enfrente de mi, kira se encontraba ligeramente enojada, Akane sonrojada a mas no poder y Tabatha con unas orejas y cola de gato.

Mierda mi cabeza.-Susurre

Me alegra que estés despierto matt ahora vas a tener mucho que contar.-Dijo kira.

Esta bien pero primero tendre que contarles desde mi infancia.-Dije resignado.

Bien pero primero alguien quiere palomitas?-Pregunto Tabatha.

De donde mierda sacaste palomitas?-Pregunte

De la maquina de palomitas de tu cuarto.-Contesto

Mis palomitas!.-Grite

Buena ya cuéntanos.-Dijo kira.

Esta bien, Akane quiero que escuches y no te muevas o hables hasta que termine.-Dije

E….e..esta bien.-Contesto

Bien, todo comenzó cuando tenia cuatro años en ese entonces era un infante y todos siempre todos los días me atacaban sin ninguna razón.

_**Flash Back**_

Se puede observar a un infante matt tirado y sollozando en un callejón mientras montones de niños lo pateaban y golpeaban con palos y piedras.

No..por favor…paren.-Sollozo matt

Jajajaja mirenlo es un pobre un niño

Tienes razón no vale la pena que este vivo.-Secundo otro

Por…favor..mama..papa.-Sollozo matt

Mirenlo llorando por su mami y su papi por que no vas por ellos idiota.-Dijo otro.

Oigan ya basta déjenlo en paz.-Dijo una niña

Mira matt es tu novia que tal si jugamos un poco con ella.-Dijo el que anteriormente estaba pateando a matt.

No…no la toquen.-Dijo mientras intentaba pararse.

Miren quiere levantarse..no lo dejen.-Dijo uno mientras los demás se abalanzaban contra matt.

Ahora si vamos a jugar querida.-Dijo mientras trataba de agarrarla.

No me toques!-Dijo esta

Vamos a divertirnos juntos.-Dijo mientras la forzaba a mirarla.

No..la…TOQUEN!.-Grito matt.

"**Me gusta tu odio chico"**

"Quien dijo eso"

"**De tras de ti"**

"Quien eres?"

"**Soy un demonio que esta interesado en ayudarte"**

"Porque quieres ayudarme?"

"**Tu odio fue lo que me llamo ahora quiere mi ayuda o no?"**

"….si la quiero"

"**Bien ahora dejame entrar a tu cuerpo"**

"Esta bien pero como vas a hacer…..AHHHHHH"

Tu…osas tocarle un solo cabello suyo y moriras.-Dijo matt con tono frio y ojos entre amarillos y naranjas con la pupila rasgada.

Q…q…que eres?-Pregunto asustado.

Tu verdugo.-Dijo con tono frio y macabro

Alejate…o ella…-Dijo antes de caer al suelo muerto.

Te dije que si la tocabas morirías.-Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y salía corriendo.

Despues de salir corriendo llegaron a un parque en donde un ya calmado matt y la desconocida se sentaron en una banca.

Dime porque lo hiciste?-Pregunto matt.

Vamos que clase de novia seria eh?-Dijo ella

Hum…tienes razón gracias Willa.-Dijo matt

De nada…ahora vámonos antes de que….-Dijo willa pero fue interrumpida por un dolor en la nuca.

Se encuentran en el parque rápido tiradles piedras.-Dijo un niño

Bastardos!...morireis todos en este instante.-Dijo matt para pasar a degollar a todos con solo levantar la mano.

Matt….me duele la cabeza.-Dijo willa

Pues como no te dolerá si te desnucaron….tenemos que movernos e ir al hospital rápido.-Dijo matt intentando levantarla.

No….matt…..ya perdi mucha sangre…-Dijo willa entre cortada

Como sabes….no eres medica…..-Dijo matt sollozando.

No llores…..recuerda nuestra promesa…no llorar.-Dijo willa

Si no es por nuestras galletas.-Completo matt.

Esa….no…idiota…-Dijo willa

Dime…matt….me amas?-Pregunto willa

Si…te amo mas que nada en mi corta existencia.-Dijo matt

Abrazame….y..no….me…sueltes.-Dijo willa

Si…nunca te dejare.-Dijo matt para abrazarla y no soltarla.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Durante el abrazo dejo de respirar y fue entonces que perdi toda fe en la humanidad y desapareci…..me aleje y cambie de casa junto a mis padres en la otra ciudad fue lo mismo pero ya no era yo el que terminaba en el callejón magullado y medio muerto eran ellos, claro tambien empeze a buscar ciertos objetos para incrementar mi poder, y una noche llegue a casa mis padres estaban discutiendo y mi padre golpeo a mi madre, me enoje agarre la misma katana que esta en la esquina y lo decapite mi madre me vio con horror, yo ya no estaba conciente era el otro yo mi madre me dijo monstruo y la mate tambien después de eso queme la casa junto a los cuerpos de mis padres, fue cuando empeze a correr sin mirar atrás y conoci a slender después de eso bueno ya saben la historia.-Termine de relatar con la mirada baja.

Matt.-Dijo kira

….-No respondi

Matt.-Dijo Akane

…..

Amo.-Dijo Tabatha

…

Matt..no se que tan dura fue tu infancia y no me importa.-Dijo kira

La verdad me sorprende pero no por eso dejare de quererte.-Dijo Akane

Si antes le queria ahora lo amo mas de lo que se imagina.-Dijo Tabatha

Chicas….*sollozo*…las quiero a las tres y mucho.-Dije mientras resbalaba una lagrima de mi mejilla

Bueno solo falta una noticia que darte.-Dijo kira

Cual?-Pregunte

Estamos embarazadas.-Dijeron las tres al unisono.

EHHHH!?-Grite antes de desmallarme

"**HAHAHA debiste ver tu cara"**

"Callate que seremos padres"

"**Mierda seremos padres!"**

"Ya lo se!"

"**Rapido cambiate el color de pelo el nombre y ve a la frontera venderemos frutas el resto de nuestras vidas"**

"No crees que exageras?"

"**Si creo que tienes razón"**

"Bueno dime crees que encerio estén embarazadas?"

"**Bueno si no es eso, durante las sesiones de sexo les das un poco de poder inconcientemente lo que explicaría el porque siento otro poder igual al mio."**

"Espero que sea eso"

"**yo tambien"**

* * *

**Que tal? les gusto? merezco un review? creen que de verdad esten embarazadas?**

**bueno eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo eh...algo mas que agregar?**

_**Estupido escritor bueno veran estuvimos pensando en ponerle una pareja a slender si alguien tiene alguna idea pues sera bien vista.**_

**Si bueno ademas alguien tiene idea de...olvidenlo ya se como.**

_**Bueno...huele a ...**_

**Galletas/_Galletas!_**

**Creo que jane las esta cocinando!**

_**Rapido antes de que slender se las acabe!D:**_

**Bueno eso es todo amigos nos leemos la proxima.**

_**Adios y que tengan una horrible noche...esperameD:**_

**CHAO CHAO~**


End file.
